


Run Me out

by thescavengergirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescavengergirl/pseuds/thescavengergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued on from my one-shot Skin of All. Multi-Chapter. Rey and Ben have had quite the surprise. But after much thought, and not being able to forget his lack of presence, Rey takes back her words, deciding she doesn't need Ben to raise their daughter....</p><p>Can Ben get back on Rey's good graces and be the father his daughter needs, and the partner that Rey needs?</p><p>Rated M : For future chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His entire body seethed with anger as he stepped over the threshold of his parents home in the suburbs. There were boxes of baby paraphernalia everywhere. They'd been planning for this. They'd known she was pregnant…no doubt with his child, and they'd kept it from him. Their son.

" You knew!" 

His fingers grasped at tufts of dark hair, almost pulling it painfully, anything to distract him from his anger. 

" Kid you better watch that tone towards your Mother." 

Ben rolled his eyes, hating the way his Father spoke to him as if he were 10. 

The day before he thought he had it all figured out, of course he was scared shitless, but his daughter was perfection, and he thought she wanted him there. And then it all changed. 

" She doesn't just get to decide I don't get to be a part of this…that I don't get to be around Kyla. " 

But it was his Mother who interrupted him, her head shaking in dismay. 

" Of course she does, Ben you asked her to get rid of it…of Kyla. And then she doesn't hear from you for nearly eight months, and now you want to be a part of it, a Father. You hurt her, when she needed you the most, so yes Ben, she does get to keep you away. Poe, and Finn were kind enough to keep a roof over her head, and run her around to her appointments, but they can't offer her the help she'll need. So yes Ben, based on your stupidity, a terrible temper. She will stay here, with our granddaughter, and if you want to be a part of that, I advise you earn that right back. " 

He looked to his Father, hoping that some small shred that at least he could agree with his son, but his Father was a bigger fan of Rey than even his Mother. " It's not about you Ben. Your tantrums won't win this one, and your Mother is right. But your a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

There would be no further discussion, his Mother dismissing him, as she collected various items from the living room. A stroller, and carrier, from the looks of it, top of the line, they were leaving shortly to collect Rey, along with his daughter, for their first night at home, and he wouldn't get to be a part of it. 

\--------------------------------  
It was nearly two hours later when they arrived back home, a series of flowers and balloons. He noted her movements were slow, from where he sat parked, his Mother aiding her in the cumbersome task. She didn't look as if she'd just given birth, her hair pulled back messily as she rounded the other side of the car, his father stopping her altogether. " You two ladies go inside, I'll get our peanut out." 

The way his Father's voice boomed with pride made Ben sneer. He should have been the one collecting his daughter from her first car ride home, helping Rey with her as they walked up the walk of his apartment, but instead it was his Father and Mother, getting those first moments, and something about that annoyed him. 

======================

Rey knew there was a bit of unfairness to her sudden rebuttal against what she'd said to Ben at the hospital. But when all the visitors were gone, and she had time to rest, and think. She knew it were the right choice. He hadn't wanted a baby, and part of her could understand, they were young, and weren't even really dating. But she was just as surprised as he was, and yet she'd made the right decision, she knew, looking into the face of her daughter, she couldn't have imagined Ben's alternative. 

Kyla's temper only seemed to be present when she was hungry, or wet, other than that Rey had been blessed with a very easy going baby. 

Leia and Han had been a godsend. Jumping in whenever they could, without overstepping. They allowed Rey to sleep when she needed, or shower without having to rush, and never once did they bring up Ben's name. 

He hadn't tried to call her, not that she'd been surprised. But a part of her was disappointed. A part of her wanted to believe his words from the hospital, but a larger part of her was beginning to think she couldn't believe a thing that Ben solo said.


	2. Home Comings

The days after being released from the hospital where deplorable to say the least he'd sat stationed outside his parents like some creep, until finally he received the text. Apparently he was finally allowed to be a part of his own daughters life. He wasn't entirely sure if Rey knew of the confrontation between himself and his parents, not that it hardly mattered, she'd made it loud and clear whom she trusted more when it came to their child, but who was Ben to argue, he had all the cards stacked against him.

But if Ben thought the sheer deafening pitch that could be emitted from an infants lungs was loud, the silence between himself and Rey was louder. Gone were the nurses who'd doted, and allowed the newly adjusting parents their rest, and with his parents wanting them to live and learn, they were exhausted. And it was with finding herself in the midst of a wave of hormones, and a hungry, screaming infant that Ben found himself in the kitchen during the witching hour, nearly throwing a tantrum of his own. 

“ Need some help Kid?” 

His eyes flickered to his father's disheveled form, as he set about the kitchen, fetching the proper bottle making items, reaching to the freezer for a small baggie he'd seen in the hospital. “ I think she wants to use what she pumped, formula as last resort.” 

Ben could only nod, when did his Father become so wise, what did he know of babies, he'd been terrible as far as he knew when he was growing up, and what irked him most, was Rey's wants for their daughter. 

He watched in sleepy fascination as his Father went about warming a cup of water, setting the frozen baggie inside, stepping besides his son to peer at his cranky grand daughter. “ Poor kid, definitely has your temper.” 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't want to play memory lane, he wasn't even really on speaking terms with his parents, and the moment of awe had dissipated with Rey as soon as she'd been discharged from the hospital and decided she wasn't sure about his intentions. Home for her, was his parents house, the one he'd grown up in, the one furnished with items they'd purchased for her, decorated for his daughter. Hell his mother probably even helped with her naming. 

The home he'd grown up in, and yet while Rey had been set up in his old room, the second biggest, with the attached study, that had been converted to Kyla's room, he had been sent off to one of the guest rooms, and a baby monitor. As if he were the stranger, but he supposed in a way he was. He'd done it himself. 

His father's ramblings must have awoken his Mother, and despite his exhaustion, and anger, his face softened at the sight of her, she wore her hair down and loose, as she always would when she was in the comforts of her own home. And it reminded him of when he was a boy, and it was obvious that the sight of her only son, cradling his wisp of a daughter, touched her heart in a way that made even Ben emotional. 

“ It seems our girl is fussy? Is Rey asleep?” 

Ben nodded, handing his daughter over to his mother, as he stretched his body that had stayed uncomfortably hunched in a manner that his daughter preferred. “ She cried herself to sleep. I mentioned perhaps wanting to speak to her doctors, and it became a fight, and then Kyla became upset so we came out here.” 

His Mother nodded, her attentions set on the small bundle in her arms. 

“ Your mother went through the very same with you, didn't you Princess? And it seems our Peanut here is sensitive to things, so its no wonder with you both upset she too became upset, you were very much the same way Ben. ” 

This time her attentions were focused on her son, as if she were choosing her words carefully. While Ben was incredibly smart, even in adulthood he was still highly sensitive, and was easily upset, and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Much of his younger years, and into young adulthood, she'd apologized for picking the wrong words, and misunderstandings. 

“ The hormones one goes through after giving birth, it does crazy things to your body. Nothing makes sense, and I think all the things she feared when she first found out she was pregnant, and when you first left are beginning to surface Ben. She didn't have parent's we must remember this, and I know your Father and I could have done better, but we did what we thought was best, but that is not the same, you belonged to a family, Rey did not...and while Kyla belongs to you and Rey, its still messy, and scattered, and its unsure, and I think that scares her.” 

“ Yes well I can't very well be a part of anything, if everyone is hell bent on keeping me out.” 

His father rolled his eyes, shaking the bottle that no one had seen him prepared, his wife nodding clearly impressed with his newly acquired grand parenting skills. 

“ Don't look so impressed Princess. I can properly make a bottle, the nurse showed me before we left.” Han stated, with a definite roll of the eyes before handing his son the offering. 

When Kyla fussed, Han stood behind his sons shoulder, watching closely, giving him a few moments, before sensing his only child's frustrations begin to fester. “ Press it just up against her cupids bow, it will cause her to open up, its a natural rooting reflex. You'll learn with time.” 

Ben scoffed, clearly annoyed, his father seemed to think he knew what he spoke of, but the trick work. 

“ Oh? And you've given so many bottles?” 

But this time it was his Mother whom interrupted. 

“ Actually Ben, despite whatever distorted perception you have of your Father, while I did nurse you until you were nearly a year old, when I was called to important council meetings, it indeed was your Father who fed you your bottles. From the day you were born, til the day you decided you clearly were to old for a bottle or could do it yourself.” 

His Mother's tone wasn't meant to be rude, or hurtful, and it surprised Ben, his family wasn't one to hash out the old glory days, unless it had to do with the Falcon, or Ben bringing it up, Ben had let his past die. And left it where it was.

“ I told you I know some things kid, ask your Mother...back in the day, I was your favorite person, hard to believe that now. But you and I...when I wasn't working, we were inseparable.” 

There was a strange tug in Ben's chest, and he wondered if having a son was different than a daughter, if Kyla would be closer to himself, or Rey. Would he even be any good, hell, he didn't have a good start, that was for sure, the moment he found out about her, he'd left, but now that he'd met her, and she was barely a week old, he couldn't imagine a life without her.   
“ Do you think it will get any better, between Rey and I?” 

It was a loaded question, and with everything else on her plate, it could take quite some before things even began to look up for the pair. 

“ Just give her time Ben, her whole life has changed. But it seems the peanut has fallen asleep. So why don't you let me burp her, and I'll take her bassinet, and she can sleep in our room. It would do you some good as well to get some sleep. I'll wake Rey for her next feeding.” 

He was tempted to argue, but sleep was more tempting, and his Mother's face was set, she was not leaving room for argument, and given his argument earlier with Rey, she'd probably be more content to see his mother, than him, no matter how much that stung. 

Kissing his Mothers cheek, the dipping to kiss his daughters head he bid them a goodnight, stopping to squeeze his Father's shoulder. “ Thank you dad...” 

It wasn't often that Ben offered his Father thanks, call it entitlement for what he thought he lacked growing up, it just wasn't a common occurrence. 

“ No problem Kid, any time.”


	3. Of Visitors

Rey was awoken sometime in the early morning hours by Han, with a cup of coffee in hand, and a smile on his face, and for a moment she was confused, and for a moment she wondered if their fight had pushed him to leave, and it was as if his father had sensed her apprehension, that he spoke.

“ Ben was up early with her, she was quite upset, so we all fed her, got her settled, and his mother and I, took her to our room, she slept like a log, until just a few moments ago, she's been changed.Ben is still asleep, although I'm sure he'll wake shortly, I thought with you nursing you might want to feed her, or if you'd like to pump, you can I can make her another bottle.” 

Rey shook her head, clearing some of the drowsiness from her eyes as she propped herself up, taking the squirming infant from Han. She watched as she stretched, and it was apparent it was easily becoming one of her favorite things that a newborn could do. 

“ I don't know how to thank you, for all the help you've given us both. It means so much.” 

Han sat carefully on the edge, turning his head as Rey situated her daughter, throwing a small blanket over her while she nursed. 

“ There is nothing to thank us for Rey, you are family now, you and Kyla, and Ben. No matter what happens between you and Ben, you are tied to Leia and I, through that little girl, and you can always call this home, for as long as you'd like. And Ben...he would never tell you other wise. He would always want whats best for you both. Give him a chance though, he's scared, he's always lacked the confidence, and I'm not sure why. He is brilliant, but he is scared, and his mother and I we could have done better. Just be patient, he is a good kid, and I know his reactions weren't the best when he found out you were pregnant, but he was scared. Just give him time.” 

Rey nodded, wiping at her eyes, hating how easily she cried these days, hating how she could sympathize. But truth be told, she didn't want to do it alone, but she wasn't ready to forgive Ben Solo quite yet. 

“ When your finished the Princess is making her famous french toast, so be sure to hurry out...before that beast that we call my child eats it all.”

With a wink of an eye he was gone, leaving Rey to the silent moments of just her and her daughter, removing the blanket so she could simply do what she found herself doing a lot of lately, watching. 

Her fingers played with the downy soft curls, noting the way they stood out against skin almost as white as snow, making her more aware, she could never rid herself of Ben Solo even if she wanted to, not when she looked upon something that was nearly his reflection all day. 

 

Han hand't been lying, Rey had just finished changing her daughter into her clothes for the day, when she heard a ruckus throughout the house, and it took her a moment to realize it was Ben's hurried footsteps, ones that almost bordered running. And she'd opened the door just in time to see his massive frame jump excitedly, giving his mother a high five on the way down when he realized what she'd prepared. 

And it was apparent that in the midst of all his noise and chaos no one had seen her, at least until Ben had turned, shoveling his first half piece into his mouth, his cheeks flushing hotly, like a child who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“ What? Its mom's french toast.” 

It was hardly understandable with his muffled mouthful of food, earning a solid swat of the spatula from his mother. Not that it bothered him as he sat at the counter, chewing thoughtfully before standing, coming to collect his daughter, perching her on one side, as he continued to use his dominant hand to shovel more food into his mouth. Only stopping once to point in the direction of the stove. 

Rey was about to decline, when the growl at her stomach echoed throughout the room, Leia, turning and offering a kind smile. “ Your plate is here dear, there is also some fruit and yogurt and granola, you'll need the extra calories, and Han can fetch you some juice.” 

Han did a she was told, setting his paper down, and placing a cup down in the spot besides his son, then thinking again, he should have asked, but thought it would be silly now. But when Rey sat without hesitation, he gave her shoulder a small squeeze, swatting his sons head on the way by. 

“ Kid, use your manners, I'm sure if Rey thought of ever giving you a chance...thats gone out the window now, you eat like barbarian.” 

Whatever tension was in the room was gone now, the sound of Rey's laughter filling it instead, three pairs of eyes, turning to watch her as her head was tilted backwards. Her fingers lifting to cover her mouth before she put her hand out to stop herself. 

“ No, no its fine. I promise you Ben, I think nothing of it, in fact, when I first had a decent meal outside of the Foster system, I looked very much the same....I ate so much I made myself sick.” 

This time it was Ben's turn to gloat, turning to stick his tongue out like a petulant child at his father. “ Besides....its moms french toast.” 

Now that the mood was lightened everything seemed to flow more naturally, but knowing his son was treading lightly, and there was still so much unknown about Rey, Han decided to be the icebreaker in these situations. “ So Rey, its apparent being in the states as smoothed it out some, but your accent, its still very apparent.” 

“ Oldham, I mean we aren't sure where I was born, but I was raised in that area, until I turned sixteen, I'd saved enough, got my passport and bought a one way ticket. Thats when I met Finn, and Poe...and actually it was something I learned in school, to blend in, I've just gotten so use to it, but my accent, is still very much apparent. Perhaps when Kyla is learning to speak I'll just focus more on it being more blended..” 

“ I think it would be brilliant if she learned to talk like you, I mean your accent is part of who you are Rey. Just because you are ashamed of your upbringing doesn't mean you need to be ashamed of what makes you who you are. I love your accent. You should hear her after she's had a few, or she's singing, or she's really mad.” 

Leia laughed, and then smiled, her awkward and kind son shining through and through in that moment, but he wasn't holding back, and for once she was glad. She usually wish he did, when it came to his temper, he could be so extreme, and she saw the same with his daughter, and knew it was something that they would have to work with her on if she really were at all like her father, but his honesty, at times could be quite endearing. And it seemed, like he'd picked the right words to say in that moment. 

“ Yes, well you would know. I think Ben's one of the few, other than that wee one whose heard me sing. And yes he's been the receiving end of the temper, and the accent. But I don't know...I just thought blending in when I moved here was important, I think I just wanted to lose as much of my past as I could. But you're right, it is a part of me.” 

The rest of the day was filled with idle chit chat, and lounging, Rey would nap, and alternate with Ben, no more discussions of what had taken place the night before. And there was no need for it, things were nice and calm for the time being, and she hoped it would remain like that. 

And it did, until they got visitors. 

Ben knew his feeling threatened by Finn and Poe was childish, but it didn't stop the feelings. In fact he knew he should have felt indebted, thankful to the two men, they'd done so much for Rey, and for his daughter prior to her arrival. Finn had even been the one to call Ben when Rey had gone into labor, but none of that mattered in those moments. When Rey was so loving, warm and welcoming. And yet she still held him at a cold distance, only mildly warming up to him when it seemed to suit her. 

It was all so irksome, and he could only sit for so long, before it set him on edge, and deciding that rather than start a fight, he'd excuse himself. 

Rey paced her room, Kyla had just gone down for the night, and Poe and Finn had left hours ago. She'd sensed his upset, and while she still wasn't on great terms with him, she hadn't meant to upset him. But she'd expected him back by now. Grabbing her phone, she sent him a text, sitting on the edge of her bed, patiently awaiting a reply. 

And when 30 minutes passed and she'd received none, she worried. 

She picked up her phone again, this time, pressing the call button, frowning when the phone went straight to voicemail.

Trying a second time, her pulse spend up and then stopped when a woman on the other end answered.

“ Oh thank goodness...I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, I don't even know who the owner of the phone is. There has been an accident. I'm a nurse, I was on my way home after my shift, and saw the car, it seems as if its been hit...and badly, the ambulance is on the way, I'm not going to touch him, but if you'd like to meet me there....it seems bad.” 

Rey's hands shook, and she couldn't even move, her entire body feeling as if it were going to give out from beneath her, and then the sound that filled her room was enough to awaken the dead, and it took her a moment to realize it was the sound of her voice, and she was screaming. 

Han reached the room first, followed by Leia, and in the chaos, of course naturally Kyla woke up in a fit of fury, the pair looking upon Rey, and to the baby, a whoosh of air leaving them both when they realized the baby wasn't the issue. 

“ Ben-there's been an accident.” 

Leia was the first to react, hurrying around the room, preparing a bag for the baby, Han grabbing a few items for Rey, pulling a sweatshirt over her head, as she gripped her phone tightly. “ Do you know what hospital.” 

Rey mumbled the directions where the nurse had told them, and all she could do was prey, prey that seeing him upset and walking out the door was not going to be the last time she saw Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first little tidbit...hope you all like it! Remember reviews fuel my writing fire <333 Love you all...


End file.
